


The Overeducated Words of Spitfire

by shmorgas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal, regular words barely describe the relationship that is Wally West and Artemis Crock. 25 sentences, 25 pompous words, all about the Archer and the Speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overeducated Words of Spitfire

1) Abderian- given into idiotic laughter  
Wally’s laughter ran rampant throughout the cave and it was the most obnoxious sound Artemis ever heard, but God forbid she let the idiot stop.

2) Contiguous- joining physically; touching  
They were in that bed for so long that he forgot where he began and where she ended.

3) Priapic- related to the phallus or to a man who is obsessed with his masculinity  
Wally was the man’s man…in his own mind.

4) Autotonsorialist- one who cuts their own hair  
Artemis hated that her hair was so damn short due to her “Sakura” moment; however, when Wally ran his fingers through the shorn locks it gave her goose bumps.

5) Lax- undisciplined, careless, or negligent  
“I don’t care; get your own damn nachos!”

6) Mesmerize- to hypnotize  
No one was able to look away from the “fighting” that they did.

7) Basorexia- An overwhelming desire to neck or kiss  
Artemis definitely wanted to kiss Wally’s freckles RIGHT NOW.

8) Gymnophoria- the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you  
It didn’t take much for Wally to sense that his “Arty” was trying really hard to get some x-ray vision…

9) Hoary- Gray or white with age  
Years have passed, ginger and blonde has faded to white, but that spark between them has remained.

10) Sylph- a slim, graceful girl or woman  
She was her namesake personified and he couldn’t look away.

11) Cusp- a point formed by the intersection of two curves  
Wally’s new favorite thing is to lightly trace the outline of Artemis’s curves while they are lying in bed and the reactions he could get from being so painfully slow.

12) Vexation- irritation  
“GET OFF OF MY DAMN LAP!”

13) Lethologica- the inability to recall a precise word for something  
When she came down that aisle, Wallace Rudolph West failed to locate the words to describe his feelings for his to-be-wife.

14) Wanweird- an unhappy fate  
It was a damn shame that he never controlled those emotions of his; he lost the best thing he ever had.

15) Colposinquanonia- estimating a woman’s beauty based on her chest  
“Black Canary is still the hottest.”

16) Inaniloquent- speaking foolishly or saying silly things  
Wally never failed to keep Artemis together, even if he didn’t know it, through his lame attempts at humor.

17) Tachyphagia- fast eating  
It was disgusting how fast he ate but she still found it endearing.

18) Krukolibidinous- the act of staring at someone’s crotch  
Wally underestimated how much of a nymph Artemis could be; if she stopped staring he wouldn’t have to explain to the naïve Superboy why there was a bulge in his uniform.

19) Pogonotomy- the act of cutting a beard  
That stubble was cute but it gave her the worse rug burn.

20) Corporeal- tangible; having material existence  
He couldn’t stop touching her after that-that failure of an exercise, as if trying to see if she still there with him.

21) Polyphloisboian- making a lot of noise or loud racket  
“They’re at it again…and I’m not going to walk in on them!”

22) Enceinte- pregnant  
“She’s having our kick ass, archery, superspeed twins!”

23) Zenzizenzizenzic- a number raised to the eighth power  
Artemis never doubted how much Wally loved her after that run-in with Sportsmaster; nothing could change that.

24) Quietus- something that ends or settles a situation  
Conner, in the end, was the one who gave that final push towards each other to end in a passionate hook-up.

25) Strikhedonia- the pleasure of being able to say “the hell with it”  
Her past didn’t control her anymore; she was finally able to make her own crazy choices, like getting with her ginger speedster, and being able to tell the tale with no major damage otherwise.


End file.
